The invention pertains to vacuum hose swivel cuffs. More particularly, the invention pertains to vacuum hose swivel cuffs for use in swimming pools.
It is known to provide a swivel cuff fitting for effecting a swivelable coupling between a stretch of vacuum hose and a wand or tank of a vacuum cleaner. Vacuum hose swivel cuff couplings typically comprise a combination of a swivel cuff and a hose end wherein the hose end may be swivelably secured within the cuff through the use of circular seals secured to the hose end. The seals thereafter rotate within grooves provided within the cuff to effect swivelable sealing.
Examples of swivel fittings such as may be utilized with vacuum cleaners are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,805 to Finley et al, (Aug. 24, 1982). Finley illustrates a cuff fitting securing a vacuum hose wherein a corrugated hose is swivelably and pneumatically sealed within the fitting through the use of a sealing surface on the cuff in engagement with a flexible lip at the end portion of the vacuum hose. A ring engageable within the cuff compresses the end portion of the corrugated hose to bias the flexible lip into engagement with the sealing surface of the cuff.
Further references illustrating alternate hose connections include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,744 (Kutnyak et al, 1978), 3,727,949 (Kleykamp et al, 1973), 3,926,222 (Shroy et al, 1975), 3,929,359 (Schmunk et al, 1975) and 3,864,784 (Kilstrom et al, 1975).
Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,744 to Kutnyak et al discloses a snap-in swivel end fitting hose wherein each section of hose has a suitable cuff on each end. The hose end fitting is a one-piece molded member having a locking seat and a tapered or a threaded end section. The tapered end section is adapted to be forced into the cuff so as to spread the snap lock on the cuff. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,359 and 3,926,222, on the other hand, utilize cleat-like protuberances to join lengths of hose or pipe. Kleykamp (U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,949) teaches the use of hose convolutes to effect substantially airtight sealing.
Although vacuum hose swivel fittings such as disclosed by Finley et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,805) provide effective, swivelable-sealing coupling between the vacuum hose and wand or tank members, such vacuum hose swivel fittings and hose combinations rely extensively upon the use of welding techniques to attach seal rings to the corrugated lengths of hose end whereby the seal rings may be disposed within grooves provided within the cuff member to effect swivelable sealing connection therebetween. The use of such welding techniques, however, provides a failure point which may, through time, result in a failure of the swivel fitting.
Furthermore, the welding of hose components is an expensive process compared to extrusion blow-molding techniques currently known for the fabrication of vacuum hoses. Such blow-molding fabrication techniques provide lightweight, low cost, crush resistant vacuum hoses which have heretofore not been effectively utilized in combination with aquatic vaccum hose swivel cuff technology. Indeed, all known swivel cuff applications in the pool hose industry have heretofore been provided exclusively on spiral wound hose and have not effectively utilized continuous extrusion blow-molding techniques.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a blow-molded hose and swivel cuff coupling for aquatic use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a swivel cuff fitting for a blow-molded vacuum hose which eliminates the need for welding seals onto the extruded hose end yet retains swivelable engagement between the cuff and the vacuum hose end.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a vacuum hose swivel cuff coupling which is lightweight, crush resistant and of relatively low cost.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a vacuum hose swivel cuff which has a reduced incidence of failure.